dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe)
Dru-Zod was a Kryptonian General before the destruction of Krypton. In Man of Steel, he will be played by Michael Shannon. Biography ''Man of Steel Dru-Zod was head of the military on Krypton, specifically bred and raised to fulfil this role Zod is utterly committed to both the safety of Krypton and it's people. Zod worked alongside Jor-El, Jor-El was in charge of the planets sciences and worked in tandem with Zod to defend Krypton, however when Jor-El learns that Krypton's core is close to collapse Zod takes it upon himself to lead a revolution against the current Kryptonian elders in order to secure the continuation of the Kryptonian race. However, Jor-El is disgusted by Zod's ruthlessness and willingness for war. Whilst Zod wages his civil war against the Kryptonian elders, Jor-El takes his opportunity to steal the artefact known as the codex which contains the DNA of the entire Kryptonian race. Jor-El plans to use it to preserve the Kryptonian race on another world, whilst Zod desires the cortex to cultivate himself an army in order to conquest new worlds. Zod chases down Jor-El amidst the warring factions, and soon learns that Jor-El and Lara have produced a naturally born son, Kal-El. Zod attempts to retrieve the cortex by force, though Jor-El manages to fend off whilst Lara launches both the cortex and Kal-El into space to escape the dying Krypton. The fight with Jor-El leaves Zod with a large wound on the side of his face, but Zod gains the upper hand and fatally stabs Jor-El. Just before Zod can attempt to retrieve Kal-El's pod, he and his generals are apprehended by the Kryptonian elders. Zod and his associates are banished to the Phantom Zone for the crimes they have committed, Zod himself berating the elders for prolonging there suffering by imposing exile rather than quickly execute them. Before he is entombed in the phantom zone, Zod swears to Lara that he will find her son. Soon after there banishment, Krypton's core explodes and the planet and it's inhabitants are destroyed, thus releasing Zod and the generals. They scour the galaxy looking for surviving Kryptonians, only to find relict Kryptonian machinery and nothing more. Years later, Superman unwittingly leads Zod to his location when he activates the homing beacon in an ancient Kryptonian ship which crashed on earth thousands of years ago. Zod, wishing to regain the cortex, leads his ships to Earth were he sends a message to the Earth stating that they are harbouring an alien fugitive, if Kal-El is returned that will be the end of it, if they do not comply then Earth shall suffer the consequences. Superman is forced to comply and goes to Zod's ship in orbit, however because Superman has never been exposed to Kryptonian atmosphere before he is left in a weakened state. At first Zod appears excited to meet Superman, and tries to convince him that the returning of the cortex will give Superman a chance to live among his own kind, rather than be an outcast amongst humanity. Superman is almost swayed until Zod reveals that in the absence of a home planet, Zod intends to eradicate all life on Earth and rebuild Krypton on it's foundations. Superman's unwillingness to comply leaves Zod no choice other than to read his mind, revealing the location of the pod he came to Earth in, hoping it contains the cortex, Zod proceeds to the Kent household. Zod arrives at the Kent household were he threatens Martha Kent to reveal the location of the pod, when she insults him he throws her aside, infuriating Superman who attacks him and damages his helmet, thus exposing Zod to Earth sensations for the first time, the experience weakens and disorientates Zod, forcing him to retreat. Back at his warship, Zod's scientist reveals that Jor-El infused the cortex into Superman's DNA itself, meaning that the key to rebuilding the Kryptonian race lies within Superman's genes. Zod vows that they will extract the DNA from Superman's corpse. Zod then deploys two world engines one landing in Metropolis and one in the Indian ocean. These two world engines will change the Earth's atmosphere and landscape to mirror Krypton's, destroying the environment of the Earth completely. However, Superman destroys the engine over the Indian ocean, and the military use Superman's own pod's engines to disable the other engine as well as return Zod's crew and technology back to the phantom zone. Zod escapes, however without Kryptonian technology it would be impossible to cultivate Superman's DNA and rebirth the Kryptonians, rendering them extinct. Zod then angrily tells Superman that his only purpose was to ensure the survival the survival of the Kryptonian race, and Superman has denied him this. Zod vengefully attacks Superman, and as the two engage in a huge battle in the ruins of Metropolis, Zod uses his heat vision to kill innocent bystanders, stating that he will rob Superman of the race he wishes to protect, just as Superman has done to him. Superman gets Zod in a headlock and pleads for him to stop, Zod simply replies, "NEVER!" leaving Superman with no choice but to snap Zod's neck to stop him from killing. Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Relationships *Superman - Enemy *Faora Hu-Ul - Ally *Jax-Ur - Ally *Tor-An - Ally *Nam-Ek - Ally *Jor-El - Friend turned Enemy *Lara Lor-Van - Friend turned Enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Man of Steel'' (First appearance) - Michael Shannon Trivia *Viggo Mortensen was considered to play General Zod. Gallery ''Man of Steel'' Krypton Zod.jpg|Zod orders an attack. kryptonians.jpg|Zod with Faora and other Kryptonians. zodarrested.jpg|General Zod being arrested. zodnfriends.jpg|Zod with his accomplices, before exile. Zod on Krypton.jpg|General Zod on Krypton. General Zod MoS.jpg Zod MoS.jpg zodarmor.jpg|General Zod in full armor. hotzod.jpg|General Zod using Heat Vision. Poster - Zod.jpg|Poster. MOS_Zod.jpg|Promotional Image. MoS Zod.jpg|Promotional Image. Man of Steel (3) .jpg|Promotional Image. Zodset.jpg|Michael Shannon on the Man of Steel set. zodemblem.jpg|General Zod's chest emblem. See Also *General Zod Category:Superman Characters Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Breath Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners Category:Snyderverse Deceased